


I Want Her

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Her

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from an anon and loved the idea of it (: The ending is kinda cheesy, but whatever.

Tobin nervously wrung her hands out, letting out a long breath as the seat belt sign flashed on and the pilot came over the speaker.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re ready to descend, please put away all electronic devices and fasten your seatbelts.” The pilot announced in a monotone voice.  
Alex returned from the restroom and took her seat beside Tobin, clipping her seatbelt and grabbing her wife’s shaking hand.  
“It’ll be okay, Tobin. Everything is set, and it’ll be perfect.” Alex soothed.  
Tobin couldn’t help but shake. In less than thirty minutes, they would be in an airport in Finland, looking for a representative from their chosen company to take them to the hospital where they would adopt their first child.  
“I just hope we find the right one.” Tobin said.  
Alex smiled softly.   
“We will, babe. I can feel it.” Alex said firmly.  
The couple had chosen Finland for their adoption country because Tobin wanted a child with blue eyes and they both agreed that they didn’t want to choose a common adoption country. After a lot of research, the two women decided to adopt from Finland, and they had a plan all laid out: a week old little girl was their priority.  
“It’s fine, Tobin.”  
The midfielder noticed her hand shaking again and did her best to stop it.  
“We have five months, consider it an adventure.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin loved adventures, and it was another reason they chose Finland- neither girl had been there, and because of the age they wanted to adopt at, it would be necessary to stay in the country for a few months as the baby aged and built an immune system. The couple also had a year until the World Cup, and they had talked to Tom about training beforehand- the girls would take turns training with the Finish national team, something they Finish quite surprisingly agreed happily to.  
\-----  
Tobin clutched Alex’s hand tightly as she looked at all of the babies. They were in the “No Questions Drop-Off” building off the hospital, in the wing of the building for recently born babies where parents immediately chose to “abandon”.   
“Can we hold them?” Alex asked.  
Their supervisor, a middle-aged woman, nodded, and Alex carefully lifted the girl they were standing at.  
Fitting their desires, the little girl had bright blue eyes and had been born two days prior. She calmly laid in Alex’s arms as the two women admired her, eyes searching the room.   
“I want her.” Alex said simply.   
Tobin nodded.   
“She’s perfect.” Tobin agreed.  
The women looked at the supervisor, who smiled at them graciously.   
“Does she have a name yet?” Alex asked.  
“No. Her mother gave birth and chose to get rid of her.” The supervisor, Lisa, replied.  
Tobin nodded and gave Alex a knowing look. Alex looked back to the supervisor and nodded.  
“Follow me this way.”  
\-----   
Two hours later, everything was set.   
Tobin and Alex had chosen a name- Claire Amara Heath-Morgan- and filled out the paperwork. Lisa had given them the basic items and Tobin had dressed Tobin in the onesie they had in their diaper bag- the U.S. Soccer one Heifetz had given them as a gift.  
Claire was asleep in Tobin’s arms, and Alex signed the last form as Lisa thanked them and the couple headed for the door.  
“I love her already.” Tobin smiled, looking down at Claire dreamily.  
Alex wrapped herself behind Tobin, looking over the older girl’s shoulder and down at Claire.  
“She has your little button nose.” Alex commented.  
Tobin smiled and nodded.  
“She has your eyes, though.”   
Alex rolled her eyes playfully and leaned her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they waited for a hospital volunteer to bring their rental car to them.   
The two were silent for a few minutes and Tobin noticed their car approaching them, settling Claire gently into the baby carrier.  
“I’m liking this new adventure.” Tobin commented as Claire’s eyes fluttered open and she looked curiously at Tobin.  
“You won’t when she keeps us up all hours of the night.” Alex giggled.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“Then I’ll get to hold her tightly against me, rocking her gently as she soothes herself back to sleep. I’ll get to teach her all about life and cheer her on when she wins awards. When she comes home upset, I’ll get to fume about it and keep her safe, and fix her boo-boos and kiss her goodnight.” Tobin replied, sounding far-off.   
Alex listened carefully as Tobin went on and on about their future with Claire.  
“She’ll be mine, and I won’t ever let her believe that nobody wanted her just because she was adopted.” Tobin finished.  
Alex felt tears in her eyes at the way Tobin spoke about Claire, and she leaned over, kissing Tobin on the cheek.  
“You’ll be the best mom ever.” Alex noted.  
Tobin blushed and shrugged, picking up the carrier and opening the back door.  
“And wife?” Tobin asked cheekily.  
Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Way to kill the mood, babe.” Alex joked.  
Tobin laughed and fastened the baby carrier in, stopping to look at Claire.  
“Go ahead and sit with her.” Alex said.  
Tobin climbed over the carrier and scooted herself as close to Claire as she could, looking back at their daughter admirably.   
“I love you.” Tobin whispered to the baby, giving Claire a slight kiss on the nose.  
Claire squirmed slightly and settled back down, and Alex felt her heart swell at the sight.   
This adventure would be one to remember.


End file.
